pramachangofandomcom-20200214-history
The Amazing Race Indonesia: Instagram Edition Season 4
The Amazing Race Indonesia: Instagram Edition is an Indonesian fantasy game based on the American Reality Game series, The Amazing Race. It is hosted by PramaCh. Twelve teams from all around Indonesia was selected from their Instagram account to race around the world for one million dollars. It premieres in January 2016 on Amazing Race Instagram's account (@TARINDO_INSTA). Ghandi & Krishna is the winner of this season. Production Development The first season spanned over 35,000 miles, while racing across 5 continents, 13 countries and 22 cities. Along the race, teams danced with maori in New Zealand, ski-jump over Feldberg Mountain in Germany, build an Igloo in Canada and work with bushmen in Angola. Casting The casting opened in mid December and were closed in late December. The casts includes My Trip My Adventure hosts, Indonesian Supermodels, Indonesian National Soldiers, Basketball teammates and more. The cast includes 4 all-female teams, 4 all-male teams and 4 male/female teams. Results * A red team placement means the team was eliminated. * A green ƒ indicates that the team won a Fast Forward. If placed next to a leg number, this indicates that the Fast Forward was available for that leg but not used. * A purple ε indicates that the team decided to use the Express Pass on that leg. A magenta ə indicates the team had previously been given the second Express Pass and used it on that leg. * An underlined blue team's placement indicates that the team came in last on a non-elimination leg & had to perform a Speed Bump in the next leg of the race. * An italicised blue placement indicates that the team came in last on an elimination leg but they used a Save Pass to save themselves from elimination. * An orange н indicates that the team was penalized for finishing last in the Starting Line task and would have to perform the Hazard. * A brown ⊃ or a cyan ⋑ indicates that the team chose to use one of the two U-Turns in a Double U-Turn; ⊂ or ⋐ indicates the team who received it. Brown ⊂⊃ around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Double U-Turn was available but was not used. Cyan ⋐⋑ around a leg number indicates a leg in which one U-Turn was available but was not used. * A yellow > indicates that the team chose to use the Yield; < indicates the team who received it. <> around a leg number indicates a leg in which a Yield was available but was not used. * An underlined leg number indicates that there was no mandatory rest period at the Pit Stop and all teams were ordered to continue racing. The first place team was still awarded a prize for that leg. Episode Title Quotes Episode titles are often taken from quotes made by the racers. In this season, the titles also include the general location (nation or subnational region) in which the episode was taped. #"Zombies Dance Better Than Him (Edinburgh, Scotland)"- Lisa Prizes The prize for each leg is awarded to the first place team for that leg. *'Leg 1' - The Save Pass *'Leg 2' - The Express Pass *'Leg 3' - *'Leg 4' - *'Leg 5' - *'Leg 6' - *'Leg 7' - *'Leg 8' - *'Leg 9' - *'Leg 10' - *'Leg 11' - *'Leg 12' - *'Leg 13' - One Million Dollars Race Summary 'Leg 1 (Indonesia '→''' Kenya) * 'Leg 2 (Kenya '→ Turkey) * 'Leg 3 (Turkey '→ Cyprus) * 'Leg 4 (Cyprus '→ Croatia) * 'Leg 5 (Croatia '→ Austria) * 'Leg 6 (Austria '→ Lithuania) * 'Leg 7 (Lithuania '→ Iceland) * 'Leg 8 (Iceland '→ Mexico) * 'Leg 9 (Mexico '→ Fiji) * 'Leg 10 (Fiji '→ Vanuatu) * 'Leg 11 (Vanuatu '→ Philippines) * 'Leg 12 (Philippines '→ Brunei Darussalam) * 'Leg 13 (Brunei Darussalam '→ Indonesia)''' *